Bonuschapter for a new home
by TakeMeToFood
Summary: This is an extra story for my first one, 'A new home'.


H _ **APPY BIRTHDAY SENPAIII! Special for you! 'Cause you're just amazing! And I don't call a lot of people amazing, 'cause it's my sacret and secret name. Well, for everyone who doesn't know me on Fanfiction.**_ **This is a bonuschapter, you know. If you haven't read 'A new home' yet, yku should. Otherwise you won't understand. Okay, maybe a little, bit not completely.** **T** **his** **bonuschapter is about how Gray and Juvia met. And maybe how Natsu though about Lucy when he first met her. MAYBE. I don't know yet.** **I just realized I write fast for you guys. I also hope my tests go wel. Fingers crossed!** _ **ENJOYY!**_

 **(Gray's P.O.V.)**

The teacher said that we had a new student. That is how it all started.

She, the new one, walked in. She had blue hair, in long waves on her back. Her eyes were pretty blue. Her face was... beautiful... just beautiful. She had a good figure. SHE was just fucking pretty.

She had to sit next to me, 'cause all the other places were taken. And 'cause our teacher is Mira-Jane. And Mira is a huge shipper. And it's irritating sometimes. Not now. Right now, I thanked her in my mind.

"H-Hello." The girl said.

"Hi. I'm Gray." I said.

"J-Juvia's name i-is Juvia." She said.

She talks in third person? Never mind.

"Nice to meet you, Juvia." I said.

She smiled, relieved. "Juvia thinks so too."

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

After school I walked her home. She was haply with that. Guess she was scared going alone.

"Y'know, Juvia..." I said.

She looked at me. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

"You don't have to call me 'Gray-sama'. But that's not what I wanted to say..."

"O! Juvia is sorry, G-Gray-sama."

I smiled inside. Even though I told her she didn't have to call me 'Gray-sama', she still does.

"We are here, Gray-sama." Juvia said.

I gave her a nod. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes. Gray-sama will see Juvia tomorrow." She said. "But what did Gray-sama wanted to say?"

"You... Well, uh.." I said. Man, this was embarrissing. "Youarereallypretty."

I took a deep breath. I waited for her reaction.

First she blinked, but then, there appeared HEARTS in her eyes.

She started talking about 'Love', 'When is the wedding' and stuff like that. I was scared. Seriously, though, it looked CREEPY. REALLY CREEPY.

I smiled. "Ehh... Juvia," I said.

She stopped. "Yes, Gray-sama?"

"I, uh, have to go home. My dad is probably waiting..." I lied. I didn't have a dad. He and my mom were killed when I was little. Then, my stephmother, Ur, took me in. I had a (Sort of) brother, Lyon, but I haven't talked to him in a long, long time. He left when she was murdered by someone named Deliora. He had killed my mom and dad too.

She nodded. "Okay! Will Juvia see Gray-sama tomorrow?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. Sure. See ya!" I said. And with that, I ran home.

She has kind of been stalking me ever sinda then. If I'm honest, I didn't care. She was nice, honest, smart, pretty. She was.. Amazing.

 _ **A/N. This was Gray's meeting. Should I do Natsu's too? Hmmm...**_ _**Maybe next time... This IS short, though. Nah. I'll make a bonuschapter when it's my birthday. See ya 'til then!**_

* * *

 _ **WAHAHA. KIDDIN'. This chapter isn't going to be about how Natsu thought about Lucy. This is how Natsu invited his cousins, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel and Lily, to Fairy Tail-High. Btw, Wendy and Charle were sick home, the day that Lucy first came to FT-high and was taken.**_ _ **ENJOY PEOPLE! (Hope ya do, though.)**_

* * *

 **(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

"Guys! Hey!" I said. My cousins were standing in front of the school. I waved. They waved back.

"So... Do you have friends here?" My niece, Wendy, asked.

I nodded. "You'll like them. I promise."

Gajeel, the idiot, my nephew, looked at me.

"You didn't talk to anyone 'bout.. You know what, right?" He said.

I froze. He rolled his eyes.

"So you did." Charle said. She was so strict and scary. Almost like Erza, my friend. Erza was worse.

"I talked to someone 'bout it, yeah. But he knows." I said.

They looked at me, shocked.

"B-but how?" Lily asked. "I thought it was only us, Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosh.."

"I thought so too." I said. "Until he said to me: 'I know you aren't from Earthland. I ain't from Earthland ether.' He told me he was Ce-"

"NATSU! ARE YOU GONNA INTRODUCE US TO YOUR FAMILY OR WHAT?!" A voice said. It was Gray.

"SHUT IT, IDIOT!" I yelled at him.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" He said.

"BRING IT ON!" I responded.

Gajerk hit me on my face. "He told you he was what?"

I punched him back. "Celestial."

Gray punched me. Atleast he tried. I dodged, and Gray's fist landed in Gajerks face. Gajerk hit him back. That was how our fight started. Until Erza came in between.

"No. Fighting." She said, scary.

"Y-yes ma'am." We said.

I introduced my family.

"This guy is Lily. That little girl is Charle. The girl with the blue hair is Wendy. And this is Gajerk." I said.

"The hell you just say?!" Gajerk said.

"YOU HEARD ME!" I said.

Gray chuckled, as Erza hit us both on our heads.

"Let's go inside!" Wendy proposed.

Saved by Wendy. Phieuw, I owe her. A lot. Because she saved my ass a lot of times.

~Xoxo~oxoX~

* * *

~Xoxo~oxoX~

"This is Loke! The guy I told you about." I said, introducing Loke to my family.

"So you guys are from the * World, too?" Loke asked.

They nodded.

"We came her by accident. We were taken." Charle said.

"That's true. I had awesome * back there. But then we were taken." I said, sadly.

Gajerk nodded. Lily too. We all missed our *.

* * *

 _ **A/N.**_

 _ **Hahahah. This is the end. I will post a bit more Bonuschapters. Sometimes.**_

 _ **And when I want to! Or when it is needed.**_

 _ **Okay! That was it!**_

 _ **See you next time?**_

 _ **BYEE!**_

 _ **P.S. Keep reading!**_


End file.
